dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Heraldry
Heraldry is a system of blazoning arms onto shields and armor to ascertain the allegiance of the bearer. The soldiers of the noble families of Ferelden oftentimes carry shields with the heraldry of the family of which they serve. The dwarves of Orzammar also occasionally wield shields with the heraldry of the noble house they are affiliated to. The Dalish clans also use heraldries which belonged to the noble elven families of the Dales since they consider themselves as their descendants. In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, the party can purchase and apply a shield heraldry to their equipment for cosmetic customization and attribute bonuses. All heraldries provide , except the Legion of the Dead Heraldry which erroneously provides . Independent groups and organizations Grey Wardens h greywrada 0.png|Grey Wardens (Dragon Age: Origins) h greywradb 0.png|Commander of the Grey (Dragon Age: Origins) Grey Wardens heraldry DA2.png|Grey WardensAppears on a wall in Corypheus's Prison in Legacy DLC. (Dragon Age II) Mercenary h calcrowsa 0.png|Antivan Crows (Dragon Age: Origins) Antivan Crows heraldry DA2.png|Antivan Crows (Dragon Age II) Raiders heraldry DA2.png|Raiders of the Waking SeaOn Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie. BioWare blog. Retrieved on September 26, 2012. (Dragon Age II) Red Iron Mercenaries heraldry.png|Red Iron MercenariesBased on the Mercenary's Shield. (Dragon Age II) Slavers heraldry DA2.png|Slavers (Dragon Age II) Tevinter Slavers heraldry DA2.png|Tevinter slavers (Dragon Age II) Winters heraldry DA2.png|Winters (Dragon Age II) Religious and arcane Chantry heraldry DA2.png|Chantry (Dragon Age II) h coenchana 0.png|Circle of Magi (Dragon Age: Origins) Circle of Magi A heraldry DA2.png|Circle of Magi A (Dragon Age II) Circle of Magi B heraldry DA2.png|Circle of Magi B (Dragon Age II) h impchanta 0.png|Imperial Chantry (Dragon Age: Origins) Resolutionists heraldry DA2.png|Resolutionists (Dragon Age II) h primalora 0.png|Templar Order (Dragon Age: Origins) Templars heraldry DA2.png|Templar Order (Dragon Age II) Seekers heraldry DA2.png|Seekers of TruthBlack and white version is emblazoned on Cassandra Pentaghast's armor. (Dragon Age II) Inquisition heraldry DA2.png|Inquisition (Dragon Age II) Inquisition Heraldry Alternate.jpg|Alternate Inquisition (Dragon Age: Inquisition) H urthemiea 0.png|Symbol of Urthemiel (Dragon Age: Origins) Red Templar Heraldry.png|Red Templars Venatori Crest stand in.png|Venatori H haakonwba 0.png|Hakkon Wintersbreath(Avvar) (Dragon Age: Origins) H korthomfa 0.png|Korth the Mountain-Father (Avvar) (Dragon Age: Origins) H ladyoskya 0.png|Lady of the Skies (Avvar) (Dragon Age: Origins) Ferelden Families h kingferea 0.png|Theirin family (Dragon Age: Origins) h aoamarana 0.png|Cousland family (Dragon Age: Origins) Regions h teyrncoua 0.png|Arling of Amaranthine (Dragon Age: Origins) h razikalea 0.png|Arling of Denerim (Dragon Age: Origins) h aoredclifa 0.png|Arling of Redcliffe (Dragon Age: Origins) h aowestera 0.png|Arling of West Hills (Dragon Age: Origins) h luscana 0.png|Bannorn of Dragon's Peak (Dragon Age: Origins) h gdofhunta 0.png|Southern Bann (Dragon Age: Origins) h teyoflota 0.png|Bannorn of Waking Sea (Dragon Age: Origins) h togwarena 0.png|Teyrnir of Gwaren (Dragon Age: Origins) h teyofhira 0.png|Teyrnir of Highever (Dragon Age: Origins) Free Marches Cities Kirkwall heraldry DA2.png|KirkwallAppears on City Guard shields, loading screens, menus, etc. (Dragon Age II) City of Chains heraldry DA2.png|Kirkwall (City of Chains)Wall paintings and loading screens. (Dragon Age II) Starkhaven heraldry DA2.png|Starkhaven (Dragon Age II) Kirkwall locations Alienage heraldry DA2.png|AlienageOn Dwarves, Elves and Qunari. BioWare blog. Retrieved on September 26, 2012. (Dragon Age II) Gallows heraldry DA2.png|GallowsDespite the name (Merchants Guild heraldry), it only appears on flags in the Gallows (with red background). (Dragon Age II) Undercity heraldry DA2.png|Undercity (Dragon Age II) Viscount 1 heraldry DA2.png|Viscount's KeepViscount's Keep loading screen. (Dragon Age II) Viscount 2 heraldry DA2.png|Viscount's KeepFlags in Viscount's Keep and Lowtown. (Dragon Age II) Viscounts Keep heraldry DA2.png|Viscount's KeepViscount's Keep walls and loading screen. (Dragon Age II) Families Amell Family heraldry DA2.png|Amell familyFound in the Hawke Estate and on loading screens. (Dragon Age II) Harimann Family heraldry DA2.png|Harimann family (Dragon Age II) Groups and organizations City Guard heraldry DA2.png|Kirkwall City Guard (Dragon Age II) Coterie heraldry DA2.png|Coterie (Dragon Age II) Healers heraldry DA2.png|Healers (Dragon Age II) Orlais Orlais heraldry DA2.png|Orlais (Dragon Age II) Families De Chalons heraldry.jpeg|De Chalons family (Dragon Age: Inquisition) De Montfort heraldy.jpg|De Montfort family (Dragon Age II) De montforst alternate.png|De Montfort family (Alternate) (Dragon Age: Inquisition) Valmont Heraldry Alt..png|Valmont Family (Dragon Age: Inquisition) Serault Heraldry.png|De Serault (Dragon Age: The Last Court) Tevinter Imperium Tevinter imperium heraldry.jpg|Tevinter Imperium (The World of Thedas) Anderfels Anderfels heraldry.png|Anderfels (The World of Thedas) Nevarra Nevarra heraldry.png|Nevarra (The World of Thedas) Nevarra heraldry symbol.png|Nevarra (Inquisition Website) Rivain Rivain heraldry.png|Rivain (The World of Thedas) Dwarves Houses h hseofauda 0.png|House Aeducan (Dragon Age: Origins) h thsilsisa 0.png|House Astyth (Dragon Age: Origins) h dumata 0.png|House Harrowmont (Dragon Age: Origins) h deshparaa 0.png|House Caridin (Dragon Age: Origins) h ephemeraa 0.png|House Branka (Dragon Age: Origins) Ivo Family Crest.jpg|House Ivo (Dragon Age II) Groups and organizations h entropyoa 0.png|Carta (Dragon Age: Origins) Dwarven Carta heraldry DA2.png|Carta (Dragon Age II) Dwarven Guild heraldry DA2.png|Dwarven Merchants' Guild (Dragon Age II) h legofdeda 0.png|Legion of the Dead (Dragon Age: Origins) h gdofsekna 0.png|Shaperate (Dragon Age: Origins) H smithcrfa 0.png|Smith caste (Dragon Age: Origins) Elves h dalisht1a 0.png|Mythal, Dalish (Dragon Age: Origins) h gdofgnava 0.png|Sabrae clan (Dragon Age: Origins) Dalish Elves A heraldry DA2.png|Dalish A (Dragon Age II) Dalish Elves B heraldry DA2.png|Dalish B (Dragon Age II) H ashwarria 0.png|Fen'Harel (Dragon Age: Origins) Qunari Qunari Tide heraldry DA2.png|Qunari House of TidesTattoos, Arishok's armor and A Worthy Rival icon. (Dragon Age II) Unaligned h ursusbara 0.png|Bear's Paw (Dragon Age: Origins) H THOTHa 0.png|Cross (Dragon Age: Origins) h gdofvenga 0.png|Werewolves (Dragon Age: Origins) Notes * Some heraldries in Dragon Age II do not appear in the game (or related media) despite being present in the game files. They are assumed to be cut content. References es:Heráldica Category:Lore